


Our Babies

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: 'Drabble Challenge: 1-150' [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, bitter sweet, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: For the prompt: “Why did we have to have kids?”





	Our Babies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popvisser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popvisser/gifts).



> prompt me [here](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/post/172641498629/drabble-challenge-1-150), please?

“Why did we have to have kids?” Stiles asked, his voice cracking half-way through his question.

He wiped at his eyes, the rough material of his dress shirt scratching at the skin, and he growled his annoyance until Peter handed him a velvet-soft handkerchief. They wouldn’t stop watering, and the tears were beginning to distort his view of the stage ahead of him. His luck. He couldn’t even blame it on allergies, not with how he was blubbering away like a baby.

“Peter,” Stiles said, grabbing at his wolfs hand and thumbing the metal band on Peter’s finger. It was something he’d been doing for years, for forever, and it helped to settle his nerves. 

“What are we going to do now that they’re graduating?”

“We could have lots, and lots, of dirty,  _ filthy _ sex?” Peter suggested lightly, and when Stiles turned to look at him his eyes were red too, though he wasn’t crying quite like Stiles was.

“We do that now, baby,” Stiles answered and Peter snorted, turning his hand to link their fingers together, so he could squeeze Stiles’ hand, take his own comfort. 

“I can’t believe they’re graduating. Our little babies,” Stiles said again, and he sounded a little lost even to his own ears. 

But he wasn’t the only parent crying, and while he may have been the only day that was bawling his eyes out, but he figured he deserved to be emotional, after all he and Peter had done, had risked, to get to where they were now. Their daughters were going to cross the stage today, and Laura and Erica and looked gorgeous earlier, when Stiles had dropped them off.

They were going away, leaving home for College and just the thought  _ terrified _ him, scared him to his fucking bones in a way not much else did, not anymore. They were as prepared as they could be, he and Peter had made sure of that, had trained them themselves—but Stiles just… didn’t want to see them go. 

“I’m going to miss them so much,” Stiles said, and Peter let go of his hand to tuck him into his side, scooting their chairs together until Stiles could curl into his chest.

Peter didn’t say a thing about the tears, or the snot, that would be left on his suit jacket, and Stiles took solace in his husbands embrace, urged himself to breathe and breathe until he was calm enough to face the stage again. He didn’t pull away, though, stayed pressed into Peter and took as much strength from his husband as he could as he waited for his kid’s names to be called.

He could get through this.

**Author's Note:**

> four prompts in a night. i should be asleep
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
